Departamento
by cereza94
Summary: Sera posible que viviendo en el mismo departamento que Sasuke, el se fije en mi o ¿al menos tengamos de nuevo una noche de pasión?, No importaba cuanto fingiera que lo odiaba por engañarme al final la verdad lo amaba aun y quería que cambiara por el bebe que esperábamos, pero como si el aun no sabia nada.
1. Departamento

Hola bueno aquí les traigo una historia que ya había escrito pero no a había subido a esta pagina, ademas le hice varios arreglos espero y les guste :D sin más que decir lean.

* * *

Estaba en el ascensor del edificio donde estaba mi nuevo departamento; bueno me acaba de cambiar al departamento de un viejo amigo lo que lo hacia algo nuevo para mi. Y en realidad no era un viejo amigo yo siempre lo había visto como el hombre del que siempre eh estado enamorada desde que tenía 12 años. Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre, demasiado guapo, serio, disciplinado, súper estudioso; le gusta ser siempre el mejor. Tiene un cuerpo que es realmente perfecto (al menos a mi forma de ver),era alto, de tez pálida, con unos ónixs hermosos por ojos, un cabello azabache con reflejos azules que siempre usa despeinado que solo lo hace verse más sexy de lo que ya es, y ni que decir de su voz, esa que es de lo mas sensual y tentativa, me la vivo suspirando con él y la verdad creo que ni siquiera esta enterado y si lo esta ignora el sentimiento.

Hace unos 10 años que lo conozco y hace 3 meses perdí mi virginidad con él, aunque creo que no se acuerda por que estaba borracho y cree que yo también, pero no; nunca me ah gustado el alcohol mucho que digamos. Yo estaba más que bien y lo hice porque tenía ganas y sabía que lo quería hacer con él y que era una oportunidad que tal vez nunca se me volviera a presentar. digo no todos los días tienes a un hombre tan sexy como el en la entrada de tu cuarto y pidiendo que tengas una noche de pasión a su lado. No eh olvidado el tono de su voz al decir: "_Vamos Sakura, al menos una noche déjame calentar tu cama". _tan solo de recordarlo siempre me estremezco. Pero ese no es el tema.

Me cambie con él, porque estamos en la misma universidad y porque tanto él como yo necesitamos un departamento y compartir gastos, para llevar una mejor economía personal. El estaba compartiendo el departamento con Naruto, nuestro mejor amigo, pero este se fue a vivir con Hinata su novia y una de mis mejores amigas. Yo vivía con mis papás, pero se me hacía muy difícil el ir y venir desde su casa hasta la universidad, diariamente; por lo que a Sasuke se le hizo una buena idea que vivamos juntos y una oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con el, que era algo que disfrutaba mucho.

Llegue al departamento, estaba en silencio, pero eso no era raro en Sasuke, camine hasta la cocina y encendí la luz, y comencé a desempacar los víveres que había ido a comprar, la puerta se abrió y Sasuke entro en bóxers, juro que no podía quitar la vista de él; y él no hizo nada por taparse, solo puso una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-Sasuke hazme el favor de ponerte aunque sea un pantalón, no vives solo y yo no tengo porque ver tus miserias- Solté de una estaba algo acalorada por verlo así y mis locas hormonas no ayudaban en nada, tenía ganas de tirarme encima de él y pedirle que me hiciera el amor o al menos que me follara locamente como solo el sabia.

-No seas ridícula Sakura si ya me viste sin esto- Dijo señalando su bóxer negro apretado que se acomodaba perfecto a su anatomía. Me puse muy roja y me quede sin respiración, cuando me acorralo entre la mesa y él. –Mejor porque no recordamos viejos tiempos-

–Suéltame Uchiha, no quiero y déjame en paz- o valla que quería pero me sentía tonta de aceptarlo. Se quito y se dio la vuelta con un vaso de leche, cuando estaba en la puerta se giro de nuevo y dejo ver que estaba excitado, se le notaba bastante.

–Mira lo que hiciste Sakurita- Soltó una risa baja y agregó –No creo que sean miserias, bien que te dejaron bastante satisfecha el día que lo probaste- Salió de la cocina y yo me quede con los ojos como plato por lo que dijo. Así que sí recordaba lo que paso, de hecho desde que despertamos al día siguiente de haber hecho el amor en su cama, nunca volvimos a tocar el tema hasta hoy, claro está. Me daba mucha vergüenza y cuando digo mucha es poco.

Me metí a bañar con agua fría para calmar mis hormonas, pero al salir me olvide de mis toallas, así que me tape con una que había en el baño y que supuse seria para secar el cabello, aunque solo me tapaba lo suficiente y me sentía algo incomoda, entre mas pronto me la quitara me cambiara seria mejor. me propuse a cepillarme los dientes, cuando me di cuenta que había olvidado la pasta de dientes en la cocina. Salí de mi cuarto sigilosamente para que Sasuke no me viera, yo solo quería la pasta y regresaria de inmediato a cambiarme.

Al ingresar a la cocina me encontré a Sasuke de nuevo y en las mismas condiciones que yo, solo con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y solo tapando, su miembro y parte de sus piernas en sí solo tapaba lo necesario, tenía el cabello mojado y las gotas de agua caían por su espalda. Genial a los dos se nos ocurria bañarnos a la misma hora o ¿que? Quise hacer como que no pasaba nada, camine normal hasta la bolsa de víveres donde se encontraba la pasta, pero no la encontré.

-¿Que buscas?-

-La pasta de dientes, que compre hace rato-

-Hmp está en mi baño tome un prestado porque la mía se acabo, no empieces de molesta por favor es solo un préstamo- me dijo rápidamente al ver mi cara de enojo.

-¿podrías traérmela?-

- ve por ella ni que te costara tanto, aparte yo me metí a bañar para bajar la calentura que me hiciste pasar y ahora vienes solo a darme más- su tono de voz pervertida no me paso desapercibida.

-Eres un idiota, solo piensas en eso, ¡HENTAI!-

–SI porque tengo meses sin hacerlo-

-Pretendes que te crea- mi voz sonaba algo alterada.

–No pretendo eso- se estaba acercando cada vez más a mi y de pronto Me beso (tenia tanto de no probar sus labios que me sentía en las nubes) cuando vio que no me negaba tomo mis manos poniéndolas alrededor de su cuello. Me tomo de los muslos y me subió a la mesa que teníamos en la cocina, abrió un poco mis piernas y se coloco entre ellas, me estaba llevando al limite sus besos eran apasionados con una mezcla de desesperación y algo más que no sabía explicar pero me estaba encantando.

Mi piel estaba más que ardiente, y no sé porque llego a mi cabeza la idea de satisfacer sus deseos como él lo había hecho conmigo, lo empuje y me puse a detrás de él, con a cara de tomate y toda mi determinacion tomé su miembro y lo acaricie lentamente sentía su calor y me gustaba, Sasuke gruñía cada vez más alto, mis manos se deslizaban por su miembro. Se dio vuelta y me acorralo, me quito la toalla, fue bajando desde mi cuello hasta mis senos con besos húmedos y lamió lentamente mis pezones, succionándolos de manera lenta, como desesperándose, se alejo un poco pero yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, en que momento los cerré era algo que no sabia, para cuando logre abrir los ojos vi a Sasuke arrodillandose.

Con sus manos tomo mi pierna izquierda y la subio a su hombro derecho, me miro a los ojos y ante mi atenta mirada metió su lengua en mi vagina, se sentía también que no pude soportarlo más, comencé a gemir verdaderamente alto, saco su lengua y metió dos de sus dedos por completo y después los saco. Me mostró como estaban empapados y enseguida los lamió lentamente mientras no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Me desesperaba en realidad, quería que lo siguiera haciendo y sobre todo que lo hiciera más rápido.

-¡Pídemelo!-

–ahhhh- no podía dejar de gemir, pero quería más velocidad y por lo visto no lo haría a menos que se lo pidiera, -Sasuke más rápido por favor- . Dije con la cara aun más roja que ninguna otra vez, Puso una sonrisa torcida y comenzó un vaivén mucho más rápido y delicioso, cuando estaba a punto de llegar se detuvo. Aproveche tome aire y lo empuje contra la pared.

Era su turno nuevamente de gemir, ahora era yo quien estaba arrodillada, al estar a esa altura me encontré con su miembro totalmente excitado. Lo tome entre mis manos y comence lamiendo su pene como si de una paleta se tratara, lo metí por completo y lo presione entre mi lengua y mi paladar, realmente gruño mi nombre y soltó un largo suspiro. Seguí lamiendo y presionando de vez en cuando, sus manos estaban enredadas en mi pelo, marcando el ritmo que quería que siguiera.

-Saku, estoy llegando- me advirtió, pero no me importo eso realmente me excito, Sasuke llego al orgasmo y de nuevo gruño mi nombre demasiado alto, su semen pasa por mi garganta dejando el sabor un tanto desagradable en ella. Sasuke tomo de los hombros me levanto y volvió a tomarme de mis muslos, me miro a los ojos – ¿Que quieres que te haga?- yo sabía que quería, pero al parecer quería que se lo dijera en un lenguaje más sucio por la forma en que sus ojos me miraban, podía ver ese deseo arder en ellos, había leído que a los hombres les gusta ese tipo de cosas.

-Co…- titubee pero necesitaba decirlo, para complacerlo y lo haría el se lo merecía ya que la primera vez que lo hicimos él fue bastante atento y dulce conmigo, tal vez se debía a que estaba borracho o algo por el estilo. Tome aire –Cógeme, hazme lo duro y no te detengas-. Al terminar de decirlo mire su cara y estaba bastante satisfecho de mis palabras. Me cargo y llevo hasta su recamara. Al llegar a su cuarto abrio de un punta pie, me puso sobre su cama.

Me ordeno ponerme en cuatro sobre la cama y obedecí, se puso detrás de mí y lamio desde mi ano, hasta mi clítoris pasando por mi vagina, eso me hizo soltar un gran gemido, luego regreso a mí trasero, lo lamio, beso y acarició, Sasuke se estaba comportando realmente complaciente. Se puso sobre mí mientras restregaba su pene contra mi trasero, esto realmente era excitante desde cualquier punto de vista. Me voltio hacia el y ataco mis pechos, con una mano estimulaba el derecho y con su boca el izquierdo, mientras sus manos masajeaban mis piernas por completo. me iba a quemar en el infierno pero sera genial.

* * *

¿Les gusto? dejen me sus opiniones en un rewien guapuras, saludos

cereza94


	2. Sin Descanso

Hola bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, un especial agradecimiento a anny uchiha 97 que se tomo el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, sin mas que decir espero disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Lo que sentía no se podía comparar con nada en este mundo, nada era tan maravilloso ni excitante. Me volvió a voltear quedando el sobre mí, sentí sus labios en mi cuello, recorriendo por completo hasta llegar a mi nuca; su boca tan experta empezó a deslizarse por mi espalda, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi espalda, sus manos delineaban mi figura y sentía el cosquilleo de la excitación en el fondo de mi vientre. Cada célula de mi cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar, por todo el calor que se extendía por mí ser, desde mi centro, hasta mi cerebro viajando por cada centímetro de mi sistema nervioso. No sé cómo pero mi necesidad de que estuviera dentro de mí era demasiado grande como para seguir esperando a que él, decidiera entrar en mí.Decidí suplicar, nada podía perder y de ante mano sabia que era una buena estrategia, ya me había servido antes.

–Sasuke hazme tuya ahora, por favor-

-No- Contesto con su voz ronca y varonil, aunque la manera tajante con que lo hizo me sorprendio –Primero quiero saber, si en verdad estabas borracha- Su pregunta me saco de combate y más cuando su lengua se deslizaba por mi columna vertebral en círculos húmedos y delirantes.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió contestar, me estaba desarmando en placer.

Sasuke me envistió desde atrás de una manera tan exquisita que termino sacando un gemido más alto que un grito.

– ¿Quieres más?-

–Síiii- Sabía cuál era la condición, sabia que sería bastante estúpido si no le contestaba, mi ser deseaba que siguiera no importaba, si solo jugaba conmigo o lo que sea que tomara como castigo a mi comportamiento, pero a la vez me llenaba de vergüenza que supiera la verdad. Se podía tomar lo que paso como un abuso de confianza de mi hacia el. Sasuke volvió a envestirme, bastante fuerte y delicioso.

–Responde a mi primera pregunta-

–N-noo, no estaba borracha, pero me moría por…-. Mi voz se quedo estrangulada en mi garganta y un leve recuerdo llego a mi mente.

FLASHBACK

Tener un cuarto destinado para mi en la residencia de Itachi Uchiha era todo un honor y un lujo que nadie tenia aun, (claro nadie excepto Hanna que tenia a Itachi solo para ella); era la mejor amiga de Sasuke pero Itachi me veía como una hermana menor, o al menos era lo que siempre decía. Hoy podía descansar en la gran cama de mi cuarto, mientras el resto de mi clase, seguía celebrando en el piso de abajo. Sasuke estaba con ellos, pero yo ya no podía, la fiesta era por terminar un semestre mas de Medicina en la Universidad, eso la verdad no me emocionaba tanto y un ambiente lleno de alcohol y descontrol tampoco, además La zorra de Temari se le estaba insinuando a Sasuke desde que comenzó la fiesta y yo ya estaba harta de ver eso. Harta de todo me saque la ropa y quede en interior, dispuesta a dormir hasta mañana en la noche si podía. Aun no lograba entender como me deje convencer por Sasuke para venir a esta estúpida fiesta. me tape la cabeza con a almohada dispuesta a tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Escuche que alguien tocaba mi puerta, ¿y ahora quien diablos seria? ... Me quede atónita al ver que se abría la puerta y Sasuke entro con la camisa desabrochada, los ojos un tanto perdidos. Aun sin moverme podía ver que estaba mirando fijamente mis piernas, me estaba devorando con la mirada, me sonroje hasta la punta de los cabellos. Se fue acercando lentamente a mi lecho y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, de pronto mis manos me sudaban y me costaba respirar. Cerré los ojos y sentía la mano de Sasuke posarse sobre mi muslo.

-Sa...suke de.. detente- esto debía ser un sueño, el no podía estar tocándome como tantas veces lo soñé. Yo no sabia que hacer, escuche a Sasuke suspirar, retiro su mano... fui abriendo lentamente mis ojos vi a Sasuke ir hasta la puerta de mi habitación, tomo la puerta entre sus manos con algo de desprecio, y regreso su mirada a mi.

-Sakura por favor- lo mire sin comprender a que se referia, lo mire a los ojos y me sentía penetrada por esos ónix negros que tanto me volvían loca, - Vamos Sakura al menos una noche déjame calentar tu cama- su voz era tan sensual y tan ronca que me parecía una jodida canción de música. Suspire y lo vi agarrarse el cabello en un acto desesperado, siempre que se sentía frustrado hacia eso, me miro suplicante. -Vamos no te arrepentirás, lo juro- Yo solo asentí y lo vi llegar rápido hasta el borde de mi cama ya en ropa interior.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Su risa baja sonó por todo el lugar y sin siquiera verle la cara yo sabía que tenía esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto me gustaba y me volvía loca. Sentí una nueva estocada dentro de mí, y sus dedos jugando con mi centro de manera tan absolutamente deliciosa, que me costaba seguir respirando, sin mencionar d que no era muy capaz de seguirle el hilo a mis ideas.

-Sabías que me mataste ese día-

-¿QUÉ?- literalmente lo grite.

–No he podido estar con otra desde ese día- O mi dios quería responder pero Sasuke de nuevo me voltio para estar de frente, me beso de una manera tan deliciosa, tan apasionada y la vez él beso estaba lleno de momento ¿Amor?, Sasuke me quería, no, esto no podía ser, ya mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Pagaras muy caro semejante cosa- Me envistió de nuevo y esta vez no fue necesario que yo suplicara, sentía como cada envestida, llegaba hasta lo más alto de mi vagina, llenándola toda, con ese miembro tan grande. Podía sentirme completa con el dentro de mi. Mis manos subieron por su espalda, tratando de acariciarla, pero solo, lograba arañarla con mis uñas, en espera de sacar el placer que sentía, una de mis manos jugaba ahora con su cabello, mientras gemía como una verdadera loca.

-Si sigues así te quedarás ronca- Y su dulce risa me inundaba de paz.

–ES tu culpa. Es… demasiado…. Placer…. para una…. sola…. persona- Logré decir entre cortadamente por los millones de jadeos y gemidos mi boca no se quedaba callada por mas que yo lo quisiera, Sasuke gruñía y se reía de vez en cuanto, por los sonidos que salían de mi boca. Juro que me volvería loca de tanto placer y creía que no había manera de sentir más, pero como siempre tratándose de Sasuke una siempre se equivoca. Mis pechos rozaban su pecho, subió mis piernas a su cadera, y yo las enroñe alrededor de esta, ya que comprendí que la idea era que se quedaran ahí.

Las acaricio por completo y después comenzó a penetrarme nuevamente. El placer que sentía era algo inmejorable. Su pene llegaba y se iba con tanta rapidez como llegaba y eso sin contar con la fuerza que lo hacía. Mi orgasmo estaba bastante cerca, sentí de nuevo mi cuerpo abandonar esta tierra cuando lo sentí y lo mejor de este mundo era que habíamos llegado juntos nuevamente. Yo grite su nombre a todo pulmón, mientras él lo gruño de una forma tan, tan sexy que lograba excitarme de nuevo con solo oírlo y ver sus ojos perdidos en deseo y placer.

-Aah, eres tan suavecita y esta tan apretada tu entrada, que solo me dan ganas de cogerte toda la noche- Sasuke me lo susurro al oído y sentía ese fuego de nuevo extendiéndose, por mi ser; sin mencionar que mi cara estaba más roja que los tomates que Sasuke solía comer. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero me subí a horcadas sobre su pene, con solo un roce y ya estábamos excitados de nuevo.

Mis manos se posaron en su pecho y lo acaricie de todas maneras, sacando uno que otro gemido acompañados de algún travieso suspiro por parte de mi amante. Baje mi rostro, él esperaba que lo besará, y lo hice aunque en lugar de sus labios, besé cada musculo de su pecho y abdomen. Oí su risa producida por mi acción pero yo quería dejar marcas, para que no se olvidara de este día, empecé, a hacer succiones en todo el pecho, dejando marcas bastante rojas, que le gustaban, pues su cara no podía fingir ni reprimir el placer que sentía.

Comenzó a gemir cada vez más alto, así que decidí meter su miembro de una en mí, sin su permiso ni previo aviso. Su cara era algo inigualable, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, su boca estaba abierta por la sorpresa, me moví de manera lenta sobre él. De pronto sus manos me obligaron a cabalgarlo más y más rápido, lo que era posible porque mis jugos vaginales aumentaron de manera sorprendente. Todo lo que el causaba en mi siempre era muy grande y nunca me decepcionaba.

Mis manos mantenían su cabello preso, y mi boca no dejaba de gemir, y la suya no le daba tregua a mis pechos los lamia como si fuera algo delicioso. Cada vez sentía más duro y grande su pene entre mis piernas, era como si aumentara de tamaño, dentro de mí. Llegamos nuevamente, y me recosté sobre él. Esta vez estaba bastante cansada y me quede dormida, justo como la primera vez que estuve con el, dormida sobre su pecho después del mejor sexo del mundo.

Desperté y Sasuke estaba dormido, se veía tan lindo, totalmente relajado; con sus manos posesionadas sobre mi cadera de manera bastante posesiva. Me las arregle para parame y darme un baño, después haría algo de comer, moría de hambre.

Entre al baño, el agua estaba deliciosa, calientita así que me quede absorta en mis pensamientos, mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido, Por los dioses de las estudiantes de Medicina jamás creí que pudiera repetir el estar con Sasuke de la manera que apenas hasta hace unas dos horas estaba. Sentí unas manos en mi centro que estaba siendo estimulado. Y di un respingo. Pero sabia perfecto que era Sasuke, este hombre no tenia llenadera.

-No quiero que te bañes sola- Dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en la curvatura de mi hombro y me abrazaba por la cintura. Sonó a una orden, pero yo quería quedarme ahí.

–Sasuke, ¿es que nunca te cansas?- Soltó una risa baja me tomo por los muslos y me estampo contra la pared, me dio la vuelta.

–No y no tendrás descanso en todo el fin de semana- me dijo y pude sentir su sonrisa torcida mientras su boca se acercaba a mi cuello. Puede que esto solo fuera por un fin de semana pero yo lo quería disfrutar y vivir como nunca antes había vivido algo, por fin me entregue a mis ganas de seguirle besando bajo el chorro de la regadera, mientras el besaba sin descanso mi cuello.

* * *

Me tarde un poco por problemas de internet, pero ¿que les pareció?


	3. Nueva Etapa

Aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, chicas gracias por sus comentarios, y muchas gracias por leer

* * *

Estaba adormilada en la cama de Sasuke que es mi amante desde hace tres años, yo lo quiero de verdad, pero el solo busca sexo, yo acepte porque me encanta estar con él; después de hacer el amor con él (al menos de mi parte), me quedaba tumbada en la cama por el cansancio. Estos 3 años habían sido demasiado intensos, Sasuke a veces parecía un animal con el único impulso de tener sexo a todas horas, recuerdo tantas veces que estando en la universidad aun en clases, me sacaba y me llevaba al cuarto de limpieza mas cercano.

Mejor aun un día nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde en el salón, al principio checábamos unas cosas de una clase, pero Sasuke no perdía el tiempo y de la nada, estaba atacando mi cuello mientras subía mi blusa y me abría el pantalón, recuerdo lo placentero que había sido esa tarde, solo que casi nos descubre el señor que se encarga de cerrar los salones, y el muy maldito del Uchiha se burlo durante días de mi cara de espanto o de mi sonrojo. Juro que durante mucho tiempo siguió dándome mucha vergüenza ver a ese señor en los pasillos de la facultad.

Cuando nos toco hacer nuestra guardia en el hospital, solíamos liarnos en la sala de descanso o en algún cuarto de insumos, aprendí a disfrutar de comer rápido y dejar tiempo para otra actividad mientras los recesos que teníamos para comer; Sasuke solía volverse muy impaciente después de una cirugía, y lo entendía de cierta manera, cuando el turno era normal jugueteábamos durante el día, a veces ni siquiera lo hacíamos solo teníamos una leve "congeniacion", esa palabra era la que usaba cuando el asunto no pasaba de algunos besos fogosos y alguna mano traviesa por debajo de la blusa o en mi trasero. Debíamos concentrarnos en nuestros pacientes y además cuidarnos del mal humor de Yamato-sensei.

Las guardas del hospital solían ser muy interesantes por que además de ver a nuestros pacientes de "planta" por así decirlo, debíamos atender en urgencias y tomar un turno en la guardia nocturna, todo bajo el yugo de Yamato-sensei, y el no era mal Doctor, pero si tenia mal humor crónico, aunque solía ser divertido ver a Naruto después de la visita diaria de Yamato- sensei. Naruto era un chillón se refugiaba en los brazos de una apenada Hinata durante el almuerzo.

Esos días eran divertidos, estos 3 años si bien habían sido intensos habían servido de mucho, me la pasaba genial con mis amigos y Sasuke, Sasuke era Sasuke si bien era genial tenerlo en mi cama y en la de nadie mas, aun seguía sin poder expresarse. Si era mas abierto y cada vez conocía mejor a Sasuke, mas que nadie en el mundo, mi único contrincante era Itachi. Este tiempo también me había servido para conocer mas mi amada medicina, ahora tenia 1 mes mas de plazo para elegir que especialidad iba a realizar. Sasuke seguía con la idea de ser Cirujano en neurología y yo, bueno yo estaba mas enfocada a ser cardióloga.

Me entristecía un poco que no pasaríamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes, pero eso lo tenia claro desde que nos graduamos, hace un par de semanas, ahora lo importante era seguir con el trabajo de practicantes, mientras llegaba el día de el papeleo y el examen de la especialidad. Además de eso últimamente estaba muy voluble de carácter, Sasuke se burlaba de mis hormonas.

Escuche la voz de Naruto probablemente en la sala, y me aterre un poco, como era que él estaba aquí tan temprano, lo que teníamos Sasuke y yo era bastante más que secreto. Y yo estaba aun acostada en cama de Sasuke, Joder mi rubio amigo me molestaba por la mañana. Un poco mas resignada de no poder dormir otro rato estaba a punto de pararme y correr al baño, me estaba dando asco pero no sabía porque además quería esconderme de Naruto. Hmp quería un Helado de fresa, pero mi flojera era tanta que decidí quedarme un poco mas recostada mientras escuchaba la conversación, me dio curiosidad. Y Sasuke no sabia que estaba despierta.

-E Sasuke ¿estaba buena la chica de la otra noche?- Dijo Naruto con voz burlona. Así que deduce que no sabía nada, pero sus palabras me llenaron de dolor como mil cuchilladas contra mi cuerpo; se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y comencé a sollozar, no necesitaba la respuesta de Sasuke. Teníamos un acuerdo, el no se acostaba con nadie y yo tampoco, pero supongo que después de 3 años, mi cuerpo ya no le era suficiente.

Me levante de prisa, me encerré en el baño, vomite por al menos 5 minutos y me bañe lo mas perezosamente que pude, unas nauseas inmensas me atacaron de nuevo y empecé a llorar mi vida no podía estar tan jodida; primero estaba que Sasuke había roto su palabra y después estaba el que sentía ascos, mareos, nauseas y carácter voluble. Joder yo no podía estar embarazada o ¿si?, no podía estar embaraza de ese idiota pelinegro que hoy me había roto el corazón. Es probable que debía hablar con el, pero primero necesitaba calmarme y saber si eran ciertas mis sospechas.

Después de salir del baño y cambiarme espere a que Naruto se fuera. Salí de ahí sin que me viera Sasuke, fui directo a casa de mi tía Tsunade, estaba aquí de vacaciones en realidad ella vivía en Kioto. Y quería que me fuera a vivir con ella y trabajara en el hospital que ella dirige. Llevaba semanas diciéndome o proponiéndome de mil maneras que me fuera con ella, pero siempre rehuía a darle una respuesta, porque quería quedarme aquí con Sasuke. Ahora, ahora el irme a Kioto con mi tía era muy tentador.

Estuve pensando durante mucho rato que iba a hacer, hace dos semanas me había graduado de la escuela de medicina, junto con Sasuke. Me acompaño en el día más especial de mi vida (con respecto a mi carrera). Pero ahora aunque no fuera algo totalmente de pareja, habíamos acordado no meterse con alguien más. Y obvio Sasuke lo rompió. Fui a casa de mi tía y tras hablar durante horas, quede con mi tía que me iría la final de las vacaciones, y haría haya mi especialización en Cardiología; Hmp y el jodido sistema nervioso me jugaba en contra, no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke, el haría la especialización en Neurocirugía. Después de despedirme de una preocupada Tía Tsunade.

Me fui a dar una vuelta por ahí para despejarme, llegue a la medianoche. Nunca pasó por mi cabeza que Sasuke me estaría esperando en la sala cuando llegue. Su cara era bastante dura, me tomo en brazos y me llevo a su cuarto, me beso y acaricio, de las formas más placenteras que podía haber en este mundo. No pude por más que quise detenerlo, me deje llevar por las corrientes eléctricas que paseaban alrededor de todo mi cuerpo. Sus besos, sus caricias eran salvajes y aun así siempre eran el cielo para mí. Podía sentir su enojo en cada acción algo brusca pero decidí no decir nada, al final el tampoco lo haría.

Me desperté al siguiente día, debido a la luz de la ventana que se filtraba en el cuarto. Me levante, y moría de hambre, corrí casi a la cocina, para prepararme unos deliciosos Hot Cakes, los prepare rápido y me los embarque todos de a montón con un gran chocolate como bebida. Las fresas que solía poner como acompañantes esta vez se quedaron guardadas, su olor me daba asco, y justo ahí recordé como segunda advertencia que debía ir a hacerme una prueba de embarazo.

Sasuke se paró de rato desnudo como siempre, llego a la cocina y comió lo que quedo junto a mí, sin decir palabra. Era su forma mas cortes de decirme que estaba enojado, pero esta vez yo no iba a ir detrás de el, preguntando que tenia; esta vez no, esta vez le daría un día para hablar o dejarlo así e irme a Kioto sin decir nada. La mañana pasó sin grandes relevancias, en la tarde aprovechando que no estaba Sasuke, de seguro iría a un bar a ligarse alguna tipa y llevársela a la cama, ese pensamiento me enfureció y me decidí por organizar mis maletas.

En mi cuarto la verdad casi nunca dormía, pero todas mis pertenencias estaban ahí yo dormía en el cuarto de Sasuke a diario. Mi estomago se revolvió y las ganas de llorar, reaparecieron, recordándome el día de ayer. Esa era mi tercera advertencia de que debía hacerme una prueba. Joder debí hacer que Sasuke usara preservativo, pero no, preferí ser yo la que se cuidara con pastillas, jodidas pastillas, parecía que habían fallado en su tarea. Seguí pensando en si estaba embarazada o no y mentalmente comencé a hacer cuentas y cálculos me di cuenta que era demasiado probablemente.

Me quede un poco pasmada, lo contemple durante todo el día, pero esto ya era mas parecido a la realidad, no pude evitar tocar mi vientre y reaccione un poco torpe, deje mi maleta a medio hacer sobre la cama y salí disparada a la farmacia mas cercana, llegue con el corazón en la boca y me apresure a comprar la prueba, la dependienta me vio alterada me supongo, me dio una mirada compasiva y me cobro sin decir mas, llegue al departamento y me temblaban las piernas y las manos.

Abrí la caja y leí las instrucciones para después seguirlas al pie de la letra, debía esperar 3 minutos y me estaba carcomiendo las uñas con los dientes. Y ahora que iba a hacer, yo no quería seguir con Sasuke y tampoco quería seguir en esta ciudad, peor aun ¿Cómo lo iban a tomar mis papas?, seguramente seria madre soltera y eso iba a ser difícil tomando en cuenta que elegí la carrera mas demandante de tiempo, con un demonio, me sentía tan irresponsable, iba a atraer al mundo a un bebe sin planearlo, sola y sin la suficiente preparación universitaria para mantenerlo, pero y si eran alucinaciones mías y no estaba embarazada. La alarma de mi celular me indico que ya podía ver el resultado y me temblaban mas las piernas. Con todo el terror del mundo mire la dichosa pruebita y obviamente dio positivo.

Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, mil pensamientos pasaron por mi mente y aunque no quería alejar a mi bebe de su pdre, sabía que era lo mejor porque Sasuke tenía que madurar antes de ser padre, peor aun quizás el no quería ser padre. Regrese a mi habitacion, termine mis maletas. Lagrimas y lagrimas surcaban mi rostro. Cuando termine de empacar. Me dirigí a mi escritorio lleno antes de libros de medicina, tome bolígrafo y papel y las palabras fluyeron por el papel de color marfil. La puse en un sobre que dejaría en el velador más cercano a la puerta principal. Llame a mi tía.

- A ¿Qué hora es el vuelo?-

- A las 10 mi vida, pero apenas son las 6 de la tarde, ¿Por qué tanta prisa mi vida?-

- Nada tía tranquila, solo quiero llegar bien.-

- ¿Te despedirás de tus padres?-

- No, se fueron de viaje. Tía te veo al rato.- Corte antes de que mi tia siguiera cuestionándome, al final era bueno irme en el mismo avión que mi ella, para que esperar a que se terminaran las vacaciones, ¿para que? si yo ya un aguantaba ni respirar un minuto mas en este departamento.

Tome mis maletas, la carta y las llaves. No mire a atrás no era necesario o al menos no en mucho tiempo, ahora lo más importante era mi bebe y mi carrera profesional. La nota quedo de frente a la puerta esperando que Sasuke la encontrará pronto y que no me buscara de verdad, hasta que cambiara si es que de verdad alguna vez le importe. aunque la verdad yo sabia que no me buscaría. Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, por todo el trayecto del departamento, hasta el aeropuerto. Una nueva etapa comenzaba igual que la vida mi hijo.

* * *

¿QUE les parecio?


	4. Mareo

Gracias por todos sus comentarios que me hacen muy feliz jeehe este capi es mas corto que los anteriores, pero espero sea de su agrado y sigan la historia saludos a todas y les dejo leer :D

* * *

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que deje a Sasuke, por medio de Naruto y Hinata, me entere que se había puesto furioso, de hecho el muy idiota en la primera noche después de que me fui, se termino emborrachándose en un bar de mala muerte y le contó todo, absolutamente todo a Naruto. Sera gran baka decirle a Naruto, este de inmediato me llamo, para confirmar más que nada; no hace falta imaginar cuan sorprendido estaba.

Le conté mi parte de la historia, fue muy difícil e incomodo decirle toda mi estupidez de relación a Naruto, mas sin embargo Naruto no se enojo, ni trato de hacerme cambiar de opinión, cosa que en verdad agradecí en el momento. Y por supuesto no hizo nada para detenerme, de hecho no podía hacer nada, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Enserio que ese rubio es cabezota, trato de mil maneras distintas para que le dijera donde estaba, pero eso no era algo que le iba a decir, ni siquiera mis padres sabían todo lo que había pasado, y en Naruto por mucho que le quisiera no era conveniente.

Quizá ese rubio fuera de hablador con Sasuke, pero yo ya era todo un caos como para preocuparme por ese maldito pelinegro; mientras mis papas habían puesto el grito en el cielo a saber que serian abuelos y que yo estaba en otra ciudad viviendo con la tía Tsunade, estaban mas que molestos por no saber quien era el padre de mi bebe, y la verdad aun no estaban del todo contentos conmigo, pero al menos los había convencido para que no le dijeran a nadie donde estaba. Naruto y Hinata seguían de tercos con querer saber donde estaba, y eso que no les había dicho lo del bebe. Pero ya sabría como acomodar todo ese caos.

Por otra parte desagradable yo me juraba que no quería saber nada del maldito azabache, pero Naruto me había contado que Sasuke en las últimas dos semanas se había metido con una chica diferente por noche; y a veces hasta con dos por noche. El rubio se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado pero trate de convencerle de que nada era su culpa, aunque si lo detestaba por contarme eso de Sasuke. Ese maldito ahora lo odiaba.

Mi animo estaba por los suelos y aunque ahora estaba más tranquila, no quería ver nunca más Sasuke , pero mi maldito cerebro después de jurarme a mi misma que lo odiaba, pensaba en mi bebe de casi dos meses de gestación, y no podía evitar que la esperanza de que él cambiara llenara mi pecho, con un calor muy delicioso, que se desvanecía con lentitud y dolor. Como podía pensar que el cambiara, o que el quisiera a mi bebe, tal vez nunca lo conociera.

Por otro lado había comenzado la escuela y conocía a personas de verdadera ayuda, como Sai un chico con cierto parecido a Sasuke (claro muy a mi pesar Sasuke era hermoso y no tenia comparación alguna en nada, pero el chico, tenía unos ojos bastante parecidos y el cabello negro, aunque sin los reflejos, además de ser más bajo que Sasuke y menos atlético) en si no había parecido, pero yo los asociaba. Era una tipa embarazada, dolida y masoquista.

También Estaba Ino Yamanaka una chica bastante alegre y muy bonita; era de mi estatura, misma edad, cabello largo rubio, que siempre usa en una coleta larga y unos grandes ojos azul cielo. Era lo más cercano a una mejor amiga en esta ciudad, ya que claro mi mejor amiga en el mundo era Hinata, cuanto la extrañaba. Pero bueno no había forma de ver a Hina, pr que si la veía al final de una u otra manera le diría de mi bebe y eso podría ser un error.

Hoy era domingo y decidí ir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad, para comprar algunas cosas para mi bebe, había comprado una casa, ya que mi tía me había ayudado a conseguir un muy buen puesto en el hospital donde ella era jefa; por mis buenas notas, mi experiencia (que debo decir, no era tan poca como debería) y mi gran capacidad, según decían los altos jefes. Eso me hacia feliz, mi casa era pequeña pero era mía, mía y de mi bebe. Todo un espacio nuestro en el cual ser felices y donde comenzaríamos de nuevo sin su papá.

Mi idea era decorar el cuarto de lo mas hermoso para el pequeño ser que llevaba en mi vientre, y que sobre todo amaba con todo mi ser, caminaba bastante tranquila con una falda corta, botas y una chamarra ligera, ya que comenzaba hacer frió por lo cercano del otoño. Había visitado un par de tiendas pero solo llevaba una bolsa con un pequeño traje amarillo de recién nacido, que en cuanto lo vi me encanto y pude ver en mi loca cabeza, a un hermoso niño con el puesto; aunque la visión se amargo al ver que el bebe se parecía demasiado a Sasuke.

Seguí por la acera con mi capuchino delicioso, se me antojo un pastelillo, me gire a mí izquierda en busca de algún comercio que me lo proporcionara y vi una linda cafetería, que daba muy buena impresión, así que decidí ver el menú para ver si compraba una pieza rica de pan o algún pastel. Olía de manera deliciosa, pase la vista por todo el lugar y en la mesa más lejana a mí, se encontraba a quien menos esperaba ver…

¡Era Sasuke! eso lo sabía demasiado bien, sus enormes pozos negros se posaron en mí, cuando levanto la vista de su café, lo cual me parecía raro, pues Sasuke no es de los que esconde la mirada, cuando se encontró con la mía, enseguida puso la sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba y que me cortaba la respiración, derritiendo todo en mi interior. Mis nervios se crisparon de inmediato, porque demonios no se quedaba en su ciudad y se olvidaba de mi, al fin y al cabo no me quería que le pase un tren por encima y desaparezca.

Sentí un nuevo mareo llegar como terremoto a mí, con un demonio estos mareos me daban a cado rato y ya me estaba hartando de que todo se me moviera, pero era más por la impresión de ver Sasuke ahí que por estar embarazada, el suelo dio giros bajo mis pies y pronto el piso abandono mis pies, mientras yo me tambaleaba en busca de tomar sentido o al menos de tener donde detenerme. Un par de chicas gritaron un auxilio para mi, debía verme patética.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme buscando sostenerme, voltee para mirar a mi salvador, de seguro seria algún mesero trabajador del centro comercial pero, pero el aliento que sentí cerca de la cara entrego a su propietario, ese olor entre menta y café siempre serian de el. Mis ojos confirmaron lo que me temía… todo se volvió negro y como último vestigio de luz, Veía la cara de Sasuke mientras sus ojos me miraban preocupado y sus labios pronunciaban mi nombre…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Aquí les dejo la contestación a sus comentarios

Namiroku bueno el no ve la prueba pero si la busca en este capi y bueno en el siguiente veremos que pasa, gracias por comentar saludos.

Bella-swan11 concuerdo contigo Sasuke es medio idiota y Sakura pues esta algo enojada o muy enojada por la traición pero Sasuke la buscara para arreglar las cosas, ya sabremos si la engaño o no, pero lo que si, es que el bebe será muy querido con o sin Sasuke ya lo veras en los siguientes capis, gracias por comentar saludos.

Jade-Kombatiente jejeje que bueno que leas mi historia, espero que este capi te gustara, gracias por comentar Saludos.

Aya Haruka se podría decir que Sasuke si la engaño pero mas adelante te lo explico en la historia jheehe espero que te gustara la historia, gracias por comentar y saludos

chromealice1590 jeheehe gracias por tu animo y tu comentario, espero que el capi sea de tu agrado, saludos y gracias por comentar.

Kaori Izayoi jejheje aquí la conti espero y sea de tu agrado, saludos gracias por comentar.

rachel si esperemos que Sasuke sea hombrecito y cambie y sean todos felices y coman perdices, saludos jejehe gracias por seguir la historia y asi :D

Arigato


End file.
